Monica Valken
An intelligence officer in the Karsian Military, Monica Valken is part of the Zakara city's military detachment with a talent for hacking. She is also younger sister of Julius Valken. Biography Early Life Monica Valken was born to Illia and Walter Valken, five years after the birth of her older brother Julius. Since then, she always looked up to her brother for almost everything. Even when she and Julius got older, the two would always have the bond of sister and brother. As she grew up, she would have many friends, but the two closest would be Megan Gerald and Nicholas Bloom who would also join her in both university and the military academy, eventually becoming intelligence officers with Megan becoming their superior by the end. A Shattered Promise Near the end of her final year in secondary school in 86 AF, Monica's view of her brother would be utterly shattered. On the very day of her graduation, the Spectre MK V would be stolen by her brother with the help of Dr. Fulgrim. The result of this would the doctor disappearing from public view, said to be killed by Julius who was also charged with the destruction of his lab by the Imperial officials. Instead of being a day of joy and celebration, Monica would hold a grudge against him who gave no warning or sign of what he was planning. For the next four years, Monica would dedicate herself to continue her education to eventually get into the Karsol Intelligence Agency trying to forget about Julius. A Returned View By late 90AF upon entering the Karsian Military and its intelligence agency, Monica, out of growing curiousity that was never sated by the official explanations, would hack the Empire's local database on Karsol without any regards for the consequences. Taking a look into their files, the truth she sought was there and with this, her view of her brother returned to what it had been before the incident, yet she kept it to herself. Her parents no longer considered the son they raised as their own and Imperial law still held considerable power on Karsol. With this, she would try to keep the occasional tabs on her brother by hacking into the Empire network, but it would not be until late 91AF during the Zakara Incident and the Battle of Karsol that information on her brother would become more readily available. Zakara Incident Monica would take part in the Zakara Incident, serving as a front-line communications/field advisor and hacker for Karsian forces during the first phases of the battle. However, Val'cana Hunters would burrow through the city and breach the fortified position resulting in the death of many soldiers and officers while tramatizing her friend and superior, Megan and leaving her with an injured arm. When the city is shut down due to EMP, she would stay behind and wage raids on Hydra League forces before meeting with Henschel Wolfgang and ICDT who are able to retake the port of Zakara City, due to the invasion actually being a Iradon reuse to gather a large portion of various species for capture. Soon afterwards, she would learn of the status of her brother through a message from him, delivered by Henschel and shortly after, would leave a message that Julius would recieve upon escaping Oasis with Axel's team. Battle of Karsol Monica would be one of the many millions participating in the war, continuing to stay behind the lines and support via advising, hacking, putting together gather intelligence and even artillery spotting when the battles came close to the remaining cities in November, 91AF. During this period, Monica, along with Nicholas, would help their friend Megan open up once again after confronting her over the issues that had arisen due to what had happened in Zakara city. Return to Life When the war ended, Monica would remain in the military and would eventually reunite with her brother who had returned after the events on Homeworld. When Julius began to delve deeper into galactic affairs to try and change things for the better, she has offered her support using what Karsian resources there are. She also would end up become Mira Fener's, Julius' adoptive daughter, guardian when he was away. Personality and Traits Monica is loyal to her friends and family and is keen to take notice when something is wrong. Any promises made she intends to keep for those she cares and like her brother, Monica has a tendency to stick her nose into the business of other. She is, however, far more up-front with her opinions, prefering to tell people what is on her mind and going straight to the point. This lead to her complaining far more on situations and in turn, has gotten her into trouble. To most people around her she is kind, likeable and social, but she can also occasionally be implusive when she wants something, be it an item or information. Though she can be seen as someone who prefers the indoors due to her job, she has a love for the outdoors and is considerably active such as prefering to walk through her favorite park everyday rather than take public transit. Category:Characters